The invention relates to a medical instrument, equipped with a handle, for the delivery and removal of rinsing fluid into or out of a hollow space inside the body via a shank and tubings which are releasably insertable on connection pieces being connected to the shank and which can be fixed onto the connection pieces.
From the German utility model G 81 36 066.3 there is known a medical instrument for the supply and removal of rinsing fluid. The instrument has a shank which can be inserted into a body cavity and comprises a handle through which passes a rinsing and suction channel which are connected to the shank via connection pieces for connecting tubings. The design of this instrument has the objective of being able to connect one and the same handle with various rinsing and suction shanks in a simple way and manner.